


in my dreams you laugh at me

by summerdayghost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F, Finger Sucking, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, Non-Chronological, Praise Kink, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: The color of the sky is the important part.





	in my dreams you laugh at me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



Narcissa loved Bellatrix most when the skies were blue.

***

They held hands running and spinning each other around surrounded by sunshine and flowers. Narcissa wondered if she was dreaming. This was all she ever wanted. Even though the tightness Bellatrix held her in told her this was real, real, real she still hoped she wouldn’t wake up.

Even as it happened she understood it was unlikely to ever happen again.

***

Bellatrix woke up to Narcissa kissing her neck. She laughed which made Narcissa laugh and they devolved into a pile of giggles.

When they finally sobered up Bellatrix put her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes. She had been having the nicest dream where she was killing stupid mudbloods with her broom. She wanted to return to it.

“It is half past noon,” she could hear Narcissa whine, “You can’t stay in bed forever.”

She grabbed Narcissa and dragged her down right against her, “I think we can.”

The dream could wait. This would be much better than that anyways.

***

After their first kiss, Narcissa’s first kiss ever, Bellatrix tapped her on the nose, “You’re adorable.”

Narcissa frowned. Adorable wasn’t what she was aiming for. She didn’t know what she was aiming for exactly but adorable certainly wasn’t it.

***

Narcissa loved Bellatrix least when the skies were red.

No, that statement was inaccurate. Narcissa feared Bellatrix most when skies were red.

***

Narcissa made the decision not to be at her sister’s trial. Her absence didn’t make it any less one of the worst days of her life. If anything all she had achieved was making things more stressful. The suspense (if a person could call it that when they knew damn well how things would end) might have killed her.

***

At least Bellatrix was kind to Draco. Well, in her own way. Maybe kind was never going to be the right word to describe Bellatrix’s behavior, not quite, but she hadn’t done anything to horrifically damage him that Narcissa had seen. Not so far.

***

Bellatrix looked so unhinged and insane in the newspaper photos from Azkaban. It was something in the way she so violently struggled and laughed. Narcissa couldn’t believe that was really her sister. There was no way.

Had her sister been insane and unhinged? Oh yes, absolutely. As much as it shamed Narcissa to admit to herself that was hardly even a question that needed to be asked.

***

Bellatrix loved Narcissa most when skies were black.

***

“Innocence is boring,” Bellatrix declared as she undid the laces on the back of Narcissa’s dress.

Narcissa stood still. She knew for a fact that Bellatrix hadn’t thought that the day before, what with her rant about protecting her purity. But perhaps innocence and purity had nothing to do with each other. After all, how many purebloods had perfectly innocent family histories?

Bellatrix had always been fickle, hating something one day and loving it the next. Sometimes that something was Narcissa. She knew it even if Bellatrix wasn’t particularly vocal about it. If Bellatrix had changed her stance on innocence then maybe it would change back soon.

She pulled the dress from her body. Narcissa felt vulnerable as Bellatrix looked her over, but it wasn’t a new feeling. She usually felt vulnerable.

“You’ll be good for me, right, Cissy?” her voice was sweet but her smirk wasn’t.

Narcissa nodded. She didn’t want to do anything that could ruin this. Anything that could make Bellatrix stop. Anything that would make Bellatrix not fuck her. She was terrified, terrified of the wickedness flowing off Bellatrix, terrified it would rub off on her somehow, but oh she wanted anyways. Narcissa wanted badly. Always had.

***

The way Narcissa shivered with pleasure as Bellatrix traced the knife down her shoulder lightly drawing blood was what confirmed once and for all that Narcissa had been made for Bellatrix. The way Narcissa sucked on her fingers so nicely served as further confirmation.

She whispered in Narcissa’s ear, “You’re such a good girl. So sweet and obedient. So perfect.”

They had done this enough times that Bellatrix had learned talk like that was what really made Narcissa smile more than anything else even if she tried not to. She could feel it right then in the way her lips moved around her fingers.

She blamed their parents, they had left the poor thing absolutely starving for praise. Bellatrix did not mind that too much. She was more than willing to pick up the slack considering the response Narcissa gave her.

***

She kissed Narcissa’s hairline, “I will always protect you.”

Bellatrix meant that more than almost everything else she had ever said in her life. Almost. When she pledged her allegiance to her dark lord she certainly meant that more. This was a close second.

***

Bellatrix loved Narcissa least when the skies were gray.

No, that statement was inaccurate. Bellatrix thought about Narcissa least when the skies were gray.

***

Bellatrix had not seen the outside world in a very long time. Every time she closed her eyes and tried to picture it she imagined it was raining. It had been raining when they took her to this god forsaken place.

Whenever Narcissa crossed her mind she saw her standing alone in the rain. She wanted to give her coat, but there was no way she could get to her. There were too many worlds to cross. She would cross them soon, but not now.

***

Bellatrix kissed Narcissa goodbye on the cheek. She had a mission to carry out.

The Longbottoms knew the truth and she knew that they knew it. They just had to. The world would not make any sense otherwise.

She was not too worried about the mission. The truth always had a way of coming out, especially when aided by three other people and a little bit of pain. She would probably be home before morning.

***

Even though it had been years since they last saw each other the moment they locked eyes Narcissa understood that nothing had changed.


End file.
